Kagome's Death
by YuraNoYami
Summary: Kagome has suddenly beome fatally ill. How does the group react to this? See how everyone in the InuTachi is affected by this tragedy... COMPLETE!
1. I'll Always Be With You

**Just a little one-shot I came up with! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm thinking about asking Santa Claus for ownership. But knowing the big guy, he won't let me…**

**Warning: This might make you cry! Unless you hate Kagome, then you'll be joyously happy!**

--

Shy was dying.

As much as Inuyasha wanted to deny it, he knew. The last time he looked into her eyes seemed like forever. His long silver hair covered his golden eyes, not showing the pain he was feeling inside. She was in isolation, so the others wouldn't get as sick as she was. It touched him, she would rather die alone… than get the others sick. Not even Kaede could go in the hut; she laid Kagome's food just inside, but never going in. He couldn't stand it. The only time he realizes that he loved her so deeply… she was leaving him. Dying. Forever.

The little fox kit's normally bright hazel eyes were full of tears and hurt. Shippou was always looking at the ground through his orange hair. He thought of her as a mother, a sister, everything. He loved her like a mother. She took him in, she protected him, and she'd never leave him, would she?

Not again. Please, not AGAIN. Sango was losing her best friend, her soul-sister, like family… again. Kagome helped when she'd lost her brother, and found him possessed. She was always there for her when she needed someone most. She taught her things of the future, of her time, of her home. Sango was in as much isolation as Kagome was. She let her long brown hair flow in the breeze as she watched the sun set. Her brown eyes looking, but not seeing.

Miroku hadn't grouped Sango in ages, he tried to comfort her. After all, she was losing her best friend. He was just as miserable as everyone else was. He didn't love Kagome, but he thought of her as a friend. A friend that if you hit on her, you'd get the crud beat out of you by your other friend. Yeah, that was it. She told him the way to a woman's heart. Even though he hadn't totally won over Sango, it seemed to work. He took her advice and put it to good use. After all, if he hadn't listened to her, he might have a tattoo of Sango's hand on his face. He was going to miss her charming advice, her caring and healing abilities. But what he'd miss the most about her was her method of punishing a certain half demon…

The group sat in silence as they watched the fire. Its flames dancing magnificently in the air. The golden simplicity was breathtaking. Hard to think, a simple bucket of water could destroy something so beautiful. Ironic, no? Inuyasha was fidgeting as he sat, even as much as he tried the hide it, you could see the look of true sorrow. True heartbreak, true suffering, was what he was feeling… deep inside.

Shippou started to whimper, causing some undeniable tension between the friends. A single tear rode down the kitsune's cheek, and Sango cuddled him in her arms… the way Kagome used to; before she fell ill. Miroku noticed Sango's expression of guilt and reached a hand out to her. She accepted the comforting hand on her shoulder, and listened to his words.

"It's okay Sango. Soon she'll feel no more pain…" Those words tugged at Inuyasha's heart. With his acute senses, he heard every word. Every. Single. Solitary. Painful. Word. He pushed back his emotions and stared into the flames, trying to divert his mind. Maybe he'll catch a glimpse of something in the fire… all he saw was her face. Her face filled with death, an empty shell. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance of his own mind. Abruptly, he stood up and walked into the woods with a huff. The others looked up in confusion, and Miroku shook his head.

"This must be hard for him."

Sango looked at Miroku with a curios look. "What do you mean?"

"Remember all the times Kagome's been kidnapped, wounded- emotionally or physically- or in danger or pain whatsoever?"

"Yes. He could help her then… but there's nothing he can do about this. The poor guy… he must be heartbroken."

Miroku felt no need to continue their conversation, Sango knew what he meant, and Shippou had fallen asleep in Sango's embrace. Just like when Kagome held him.

--

A few hours later Inuyasha stumbles back into camp, his hands balled into fists. He walks over to the hut where Kagome lies. Dying. Alone. He tow, was dying. He was dying inside. Kaede ran over to him, alarmed.

"Don't Inuyasha! If ye go in there, then ye'll get the disease!"

Inuyasha lowered his head, hiding his eyes, and spoke clearly… no emotion whatsoever. "You don't think I know that? I don't care!"

He burst the door of the hut leaving the others dumbfounded and worried. Were they going to lose Inuyasha too?

When he reached Kagome's bedside his jaw dropped open in disbelief. The color in her face was totally drained. Her entire body was pale, and cold with the scent of coming-death. She looked like she was sleeping, but she was just so drained, she could barely open her eyes. When she they did she gasped at the sight of him, but the sudden intake of air caused her to cough. She turned her head away from him and covered her mouth to shield the spray. A dark red color started to ooze out from between her fingers. When she stopped coughing she wiped her hand on her mat and turned over, putting her head on her pillow, and stared at the ceiling. Slowly and painstakingly, she forced out some words. They were so quiet, but so smooth, Inuyasha had to strain to hear the words escaping her grey lips.

"Y-you shouldn't be here…"

Inuyasha's look turned from surprise to remorseful and sympathetic. His voice was quiet and comforting to Kagome's ears. She hadn't heard another voice in ages. "I had to, Kagome. I couldn't take it anymore."

'You have to leave." She spoke with more emotion than before. She tried to sit up and Inuyasha reached down and helped her up, setting her back against the wall. "I don't want you to end up like me…" She smiled at him and tried to let out a small laugh. Although she failed miserably, Inuyasha knew she was only trying to avert his attention from her state of body and mind. It wasn't working. Kagome leaned her head on the wall next to her, being in the corner, and let out a deep sigh. "I know everyone's worried about me."

Inuyasha took his place directly beside her and reached for her hand but flinched when he touched it.

_Her hand's are like ice!_ "Yeah, Shippou hasn't stopped crying…"

I know what you're doing." She spoke almost intimidating, as he turned her hear towards him.

"What?"

"You came in here to make sure I was still alive, but the truth is… Inuyasha… I'm dying."

"Don't say that Kagome! If you give up then… then… don't!" He pleaded her.

"You can't deny it. I am dying Inuyasha… and I accept it."

"Accept it?"

"Yes. I know I'm dying, and I know I'll be free when I do. I won't feel pain anymore. I'll be truly happy."

"Kagome…"

Kagome smiled warmly at the hanyou beside her, reassuring him. Inuyasha had never looked into the eyes of someone in her predicament. He'd looked into the eyes of a living woman, strange as it seems, a dead woman, but never had he looked into the eyes of a dying woman. Full with pain, and anxiousness. Her eyes were so full of different emotions, they were the most beautiful than he had ever seen them.

"Inuyasha-" Her soft voice broke through his trance. "I'm not going to make it until morning… Can you ask them… If they want to say anything to me?"

Inuyasha nodded at the request and walked outside, Tears started to welt up in Kagome's eyes.

_I'm going to miss you so much, Inuyasha… Will you miss me as much?_

Inuyasha returned after a few moments and told her everything.

"Sango wants you to know that she'll miss you… Miroku says he'll miss your advice, and use it when he needs it. Shippou just… started crying and screamed that he was going to miss you so much." It was clear in his voice that he was fighting back his own tears as well.

Kagome looked down at her blanket-covered legs and sighed. When Inuyasha set back down beside her she whispered:

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me? Cause if not now, it'll be too late."

"Kagome, I-" He grabbed her icy hand before continuing, causing Kagome to look into the sorrowful golden depths of his eyes. She felt so sorry for him at that instant, like she knew what he was going to say. "I… I love you. I've always loved you."

Kagome leaned in on his chest into his warm embrace, and mumbled into his haroi: "I love you too. No matter what happens, even if I die... I'll still love you. It's like the expression-" She leaned out slightly, just enough to see into his eyes. "'Our love was touched by wonder, and if God so chooses, I shall love you better after death.'"

Inuyasha leaned in, as her lips pressed against his, he was suddenly so joyously happy. Like nothing was wrong at all. But slowly, he realized the coldness of her lips and the recollections of his surroundings melted around him. When Kagome pulled away his happiness was replaced with deep loneliness. Kagome saw the feeling in his eyes and grazed his cheek with her soft hand. When she drew back her hand she slowly laid down on the mat, Inuyasha looking down at her. She could hear him mumble the words:

"No Kagome… Don't die on me."

She reached out to him, and he grasped her hand in his, not caring how it felt. Inuyasha thought she had never been more beautiful than just before she died. She slowly said the words,

"I'll always be with you."

Her hand suddenly fell limp in his, and her dark eyes closed, never to open again.

--

**Oh, I though it was so cute when I wrote it! Really sad though. I though. Kagome died right in his arms, every girl's dream. I'm quoting a magazine on this one. **

**I might put in an extra chapter… but if it goes the way I plan, it might end up being a whole story. I thing I'm gonna hold off on this until I finish Bruised Heart. We'll see!**

**-Yura**

_**When I'm gone**_

_**Just carry on**_

_**Common rejoice**_

_**Every time you hear the sound of my voice**_

_**Cause you know I'm looking down at you smilin'**_

_**Common baby don't feel my pain**_

_**Just smile back**_

_**-Marshal Mathers **_


	2. The Love That Lasts Forever

**Disclaimer: Don't own him… aw man!**

**Okay, I'm bored… that pretty much sums it up… Since I got SO many review saying I should continue; I feel that I must. Of course I have to listen to all my friends out there! Canada, USA, wherever you are… No, I'm not sure what I'm on, and no I don't know where you can get some. But I think I AM on something myself… Weird…**

--

"Kagome…? Kagome wake up! Please, Kagome… Just wake up…" Inuyasha pleaded the corpse beside him. She died, she's never coming back. He had to accept that… just like she did. He had to realize that crying and moping around would be the LAST thing she wanted him to do. The very, last thing. She couldn't stand it when he was upset, or anything of that sort. He had to live life just as before, but she was still at his side wasn't she? She had said that she would always be with him. The thought of her waiting for him, just always being with him until they would be together again, made a warm smile cross his face.

He lightly kissed her hand and laid it beside her body. She looked so calm, and peaceful; like all her cares had died away with her. Miroku was right… she felt no more pain. Inuyasha stood up and slowly walked out of hut, the questioning gazes of his friends meeting his own. Their faces were flowing with curiosity, Miroku walked over to the hanyou, leaving Sango and the sleeping Shippou guessing. Shippou was in complete unawareness of the world as his mind flew over the dramatic hills of the dream world, where anything and any one could be there… forever.

Miroku looked into Inuyasha's eyes, noticing no glint of loneliness in them. They reminded him of someone else's eyes… full of emotions, somewhat unreadable at times. His voice was urging answers; nothing would stop the monk's interrogation.

"Inuyasha? Is that you? I mean, are you okay?"

Inuyasha closed his amber eyes and sighed heavily, knowing that would answer all of Miroku's questions. He looked back up to the navy blue gaze of the man before him. He smiled a small smile, but it had more emotion than anything else he could have done.

"You were right… she feels no more pain." It was now Miroku's turn to smile, he was glad that Inuyasha understood the value of death. Knowing that the person you cared the most for was happy, in the best place, safe and unscathed. Inuyasha walked off towards the well, leaving Miroku to tell Sango what he couldn't at the moment. Things were still to hectic to say anything, all he wanted was to go through her book bag and see what memories he could gather from what she left behind.

Miroku sat beside Sango, who had set the slumbering Shippou down on Kirara's (Transformed) fluffy tail, and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Sango looked at Miroku for answers, tears started to welt up in her eyes.

"Miroku, is she…?" Her voice was pleading for him to say that she was better, and that they could continue their friendship. Couldn't Kagome stay with them a little longer? She had so much to say, how sorry she was for spying on her and Inuyasha when they wanted to be together… she never did that to her. A knot tightened up in Sango's stomach, guilt flowed through her veins. Did she die hating her for her eves dropping?

Miroku nodded and set down his staff so he could embrace her. He wrapped his arms around the now sobbing girl; she lost her only best friend in the world. Sango tightened her grip on Miroku's shoulders and sobbed into his chest. He also tightened his grip on her, and whispered in her ear the words she wanted to hear now more than ever.

"It's okay Sango… She's happy now, and we'll get through this together." Sango let out one last weep, sniffled a little, and leaned out to look into his face for more comfort. She had waterfalls beneath her coffee eyes, and a small smile came out of her rosy lips, a smile for the monk that held her in his arms. She hadn't lost everything, she still had Miroku, and Inuyasha, but he had other things to worry about. Besides, she didn't like him like that… not like she liked Miroku.

Wait… 'Not like she like Miroku'? Is that how she really felt? Through all the things the group had been through… she had fallen in LOVE with Miroku? The perverted monk that hit on every girl in sight? The womanizer that asked all the beautiful, young women he saw to bear his child? Yes, that very monk. She loved him for him, even his perverted ways.

"Miroku…" She rubbed a tear from her eye, and smiled a loving smile at him. His navy eyes looked back into her creamy golden brown ones, and the same smile found itself on his face as well. The area between them slowly became smaller as Sango pressed her lips against his. She didn't think that kissing a letch like him would make any difference, but why did she feel so happy when it happened? She knew she loved him but was she just another woman to him? Like every other woman who turned him down? If so, why did he kiss her back with such intensity? Why did he treat her different than any girl he'd ever met? He loved her as well; the fiery passion that engulfed your soul and sent you into a whirlwind of emotions.

Sometimes it was a rollercoaster, happy then sad then back to happy with the one you loved; most of the times that wasn't the true love that every heart longs to feel. Other times you think you love someone, then when you confess it all goes wrong. That is just the love that tests you, to make sure you know what you might be getting yourself into, to prepare you for heartbreak.

Last there is true love, the only love that lasts forever. When you find that one person that makes you happy, even though their faults are clear, you still love them… faults and all. Even after death, you could never love someone more than them.

That's what Inuyasha and Kagome had, what the still have. Kagome said that she would always be with Inuyasha, and she meant it. In life or death they would still be inseparable. Sango wanted a love like Kagome's, she longed for that one special person that loved her for who she is; though she didn't notice that he was right under her nose. She was subconsciously jealous of Inuyasha and Kagome, she didn't know it though, and she was too concentrated on other things. To concentrated to see her own love rising.

Miroku knew he loved Sango, he was just afraid that she didn't love him for his perverted ways. So he compensated by hitting on other women and grouping his one true love. He started to think that this was just a one-sided love, that he was a lost cause. That one kiss changed all his thoughts into that Sango was the romantic, not the flattering type. If he touched her the wrong way, she'd slap him, hard. If he did something right, as Kagome told him, set the atmosphere, said all the right things and controlled his straying hand, he'd win her over. No problem, although this process took time, he liked the outcome! Now it was time to put his feelings into words.

"Sango," He grasped her hand before continuing, "Will you bear my child?"

_(Yura: Aw, Miroku… you were doing so well!)_

Sango laughed at his usual question, and kissed him again. "No, not yet. I love you too, Miroku."

Miroku's eyebrows flew up at her response. Did she say: 'Not yet…'? I think she did… "I love you also, my dear Sango. If you allow me to, I wish to stay with you forever." _(Yura: In Japan, this is equivalent to a marriage proposal.)_ He stated with his voice overflowing with emotion, and picked her up bridal-style.

Sango giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I wish to be with you forever." She sighed and stared into the dark orbs that capture her heart so many months ago…

--

**I know this chapter was mostly about Miroku and Sango but it turned out better than I planned! I'm writing another chapter and it's all about Inuyasha…So don't worry about it! Next, I've updated on Bruised Heart! There's kind of a twist at the end, and more of Kagome's past is revealed to Inuyasha! It's pretty sweet.**

**Ja-ne! -Yura**


	3. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm poor… JK! It's not my place to say!**

**Soooooo bored! Thanksgiving's over and I have NOTHING to do but sit here on my ass giving myself eye-cancer and chugging this MDX… Ah… **

**Thanksgiving: The fat and cholesterol ridden holiday! (Can it get any better?)**

**The Holiday Season: Phrase to describe the 2 month period in winter when no one can see their toes until spring.**

**Some rather… different… definitions of words used all through this time of year!**

**Happy Chrismahanakwanzaka! (I know it's Nov., but I had to say it.)**

**--**

The sun bleached the small meadow, the small wooden well perched in the center. All the flowers in the clearing seemed more extravagant, the sky more bright, and the grass more green. Like Kagome's spirit had settled in the clearing, leaving everything so pure and beautiful. She was waiting for him…

Inuyasha entered the sun's view; and as he squinted his eyes to block the light, he noticed the small, over-stuffed, yellow book bag. It was old and worn; she had taken it with her everywhere. Every time she went back to her own time it was practically empty, but when she came back it was full of food, medicine, munchies, and gifts for all her friends. She was always friendly towards people, no matter what they did. All except Naraku… but who didn't hate him? She was nice, modest, helpful, hard to take and quick to give. To Inuyasha, she was amazing.

How she be so nice to people? Even that pathetic excuse for a wolf… Oh no… he forgot about Kouga. How would he explain this, without Kouga pinning the blame on him? Kouga loved Kagome, but it was a one-sided love. Knowing him, he'd blow it out of proportion and blame Inuyasha for Kagome's death. Although he also wished Kagome was still with him for real, he had more sense than Kouga. _(Yura: Let's all hope…)_

He'd worry about that later, right now all he wanted to do was reminisce, think about all the things they had been through together, and how good they actually had it. He swiftly migrated over to the school supply, and kneeled down beside it, unlatched it, and started looking through its contents.

First was the locket. The golden heart locket that she'd given him a duplicate of, the one that contained their faces screaming at each other. Not too much of a bad memory… but not a very fond one. He tucked the pendent in his haroi and continued.

Next was a small, laminated picture of her and him. He had his arms crossed, and a smug look on his face, with a small blush. She, on the other hand, and a brilliant smile plastered on her face, her eyes shinning brightly in the camera flash. She had his arm latched in an embrace of friendship, she looked happier to be there than he did.

Inuyasha looked thoughtfully at the picture. It was obvious all along… how could he not have seen it happening? Replacing the picture, he continued his 'walk down memory-lane'. _(Yura: I truly HATE that phrase. It's too clichéd.) _

The rest of the things in her bag were gifts for them. She had gone back to her own time for medical treatment, but there was no cure for… what did she call it? Consumption? Tuberculosis? It didn't matter anymore… whatever 'It' was, it killed her. The only thing that was worth something to him was a small slip of folded paper. It had his name written on it with neat cursive writing. He unfolded the message and read her farewell…

**:Inuyasha:**

_I've been told I wasn't going to make it. I know that much now… I just want you to know that I'll never leave you, no matter what happens. I've thought about this for a long time… and I've known this for a very long time too… I just wasn't sure you felt the same way about me. But I have to say something. I love you. There, I said it. It really doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way because that's how I feel and I've expressed it. I'm sorry for not being with-you with you, but I guess it can't be helped. _

_And I believe, that in my life, I will see_

_And into hopelessness, of giving up, of suffering_

_If we all stand, together this, one time_

_Then no one will get left behind_

_Stand up_

_For life_

_Stand up_

_For love_

_Remember that I will always love you…_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha stared at the note in disbelief. Did she really care that much about him? She had to if she wrote it all in that one letter. She wanted to die with him knowing how she felt, and she did. That's what gave her true, eternal happiness. All that was left was for him to tell her, and he did.

--

**Okay! Short but cute, right? The note was kind of sappy, but it all worked out. The next chapter will be all about Shippou! The kawaii kitsune! Hooray! (I'm not preppy… just in a major sugar rush…)**

**Ja-ne!**

**Yura-Chan**


	4. Where Her Heart Is

**Disclaimer: Ah, the pathetic wants and needs of a demented fangirl… How sad is that?**

**Okay, things have slowed down a bit since Thanksgiving weekend, but I'm doing my best here! Now that the weekend had come I can relapse into my dormant state with my ass attached to the chair. La.**

**--**

"_Shippou…Where are you?" A voice called out to him. A light footfall accompanies it, as it moves closer… closer…to his hiding place in the small bush. The green leaves swiping the skin of his small face, the dirt under his feet, the sound of her footsteps and the sight of her form approaching his spot. His bright sea green eyes danced with excitement as he caught a glimpse of her green, and oddly tacky, school uniform. She crept in, and a sly smirk placed itself upon her lips, as she pulled back the leafy covering. _

_A high-pitched shriek rang out, and an ecstatic kitsune sprang out of the bush and into his seeker's arms. "You're good at this Kagome!" _

_She giggled at the youth's complement and ruffled his burnt orange hair. "Thanks, Shippou. Do you want to play again?" He yawned and reached out towards the sky to stretch his tiny muscles. _

"_Na, I'm tired. Will you- K-Kagome? Kagome!" His dream was cut short; and his beloved friend had disappeared and was replaced by nothing but darkness. Now he was all alone in this dark void, nothing was there to consol him. The void was just what he thought the world was now… nothing but black and loneliness. How would he be able to overcome this nightmare? "Kagome come back Kagome!" **(Yura: Great… now how is anyone supposed to protect him from Inuyasha…?)** _

Shippou jumped up four feet in the air, startled. Kirara looked worriedly at the kitsune, who was now shaking like a frail leaf, and purred to comfort him. Shippou looked up from his stupor at the larger demon and pouted. "Kirara, where is everybody?" The cat looked up for a sign of anyone and discovered that when they were in a deep slumber, the others had left. The fox stood up and stated to cautiously tiptoe over to the now abandoned hut. Before he could see something that would scar him for life, Kirara jumped in front of him and blocked the door. A look of fear, sadness, and deep, deep loneliness flooded his orbs, and crystal tears started to tumble from beneath them. "Is Kagome-" Kirara nodded and wrapped her fluffy tail around him. Shippou's body trembled, and he balled his teeny hands into fists. His body started to jerk and throb from his heavy sobbing; she was really gone. She left him, just like his father.

She left him, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha… she left them all. Not like she could have helped it or anything, but she was gone, and she was never coming back. She'll only exist in everyone's dreams now.

Small tears rained down on the ground, the Earth greedily soaking them up so they would never be seen again either. Shippou heard footsteps behind him, and upon observing he found the identity of his company. Inuyasha kneeled down beside him and Shippou turned away embarrassed. Even though he was rude, impulsive and violent, he looked up to Inuyasha. The love him and Kagome shared, they were like his parents. Well, Kagome was more like a mother; Inuyasha was more like the annoying older brother. He still looked up to him either way.

"Shippou… stop crying." His voice was stern, but you could tell he was suffering too; and he sat down on the ground.

"I can't Inuyasha! Kagome's gone… she's REALLY gone!" Shippou sobbed again.

"I said stop! You're not the only one hurt ya' know!" Inuyasha looked at the ever-so-interesting dirt and growled. Shippou looked up confusedly at the hanyou and placed himself on his knee.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He spat rudely.

"She wouldn't want us to cry over her, would she?"

A heavy sigh eased out of Inuyasha's now tense body, and he glanced down at the fox kit. "No, she wouldn't." He raised a hand and Shippou flinched on instinct; but he placed said hand on Shippou's head.

"We'll get through this, Inuyasha. Besides, it's not like you to mope around for long."

An amused smirk crept out from behind his lips and he sneaked out a laugh. Shippou was smarter than you might think, and he was more understanding than he lets on. Shippou could brighten up anyone's mood.

Inuyasha looked over to the overstuffed backpack that he had so conveniently brought with him, and reached inside. Shippou's face brightened up at the thought of Kagome's gifts.

"Did Kagome get us anything?" He was becoming more and more hyper by the second.

"I think so…" After rummaging through the bottomless backpack for a few moments, Inuyasha found Shippou's gift: A jumbo candy stick and some chocolate. He jumped at the sight of it, and immediately grabbed the desired candy. After a few mouthfuls he spoke with full jaws.

"Do you want any, Inuyasha?" He shook his head and, Shippou continued to stuff himself with the 'future-treat'.

Inuyasha leaned his back against a tree and looked at the now clear sky, past the stars, and into the heavens that contained everyone lost. Kagome's spirit was watching over them, she'd never let a little thing like death keep her away from her friends. Inuyasha knew that that was the way he would be too, inseparable. He closed his eyes to see her smile, he opened them to see memories, he looked inside himself to find her heart. She gave it to him.

_Kagome's already given me my gift._

**--**

**Aww! How adorable! Who knew those two could actually get along? I want to know, honestly:**

**Who saw that coming?**

**The Shippou/Inuyasha bit there. Who saw it coming? I think I might bring in the idiotic wolf next time… I'm not entirely sure as of yet. That chapter will probably be the longest one since it will take a few days to get "Kagome's Dead." through his thick skull. **

**L8tr! **


	5. My Woman

**Disclaimer: Umm… do any of us REALLY own him? No… I think not.**

**Okay! It's taken me a while to think of this chapter but I'll do my best! Work with me here people!**

**--**

The leader of the wolf demons stirred in his sleep. The sharp smell of hay, fur, sweat and blood filled his nostrils. His crystallized blue eyes fluttered open; he had this feeling that something… was terribly wrong. The sun's rays were bleaching the doorway of the cave, filled with wolves and other wolf demons. Ginta and Hahakku were sleeping near the other wolves, and were mumbling something about macaroni and cheese. A low growl rumbled out of his chest- awakening the other wolves- and he abruptly stood up. Ginta rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"What's going on Kouga?" Hahakku rolled over in annoyance.

"Whatever it is, can it wait until later?"

Kouga's growl grew deeper and his tail twitched along with his nose. Slowly he realized whose blood it was, his eyes grew large and he darted out of the cave.

"That lousy mutt!"

Ginta and Hahakku looked at each other and they both simultaneously screamed: "Wait for us, Kouga!"

--

The sun grazed the trees with light, slowly creeping up to the slumbering hanyou high in the treetops. The leaves around him rustled in the warm breeze and his long silver hair flowed in the wind behind him. Everything about the scene looked so peaceful. His eyebrows rose, and his ears twitched, hearing someone approaching. The curtains in front of the amber pools lifted, and he put one hand on his sword as he leaned up. A deep growl bellowed out from his throat, and he gracefully leaped out of his perch to "Welcome" the uninvited whirlwind.

The grayish tornado disintegrated, revealing Kouga's I'm-so-pissed-of-at-you-right-now look.

"What do YOU want wolf?"

Kouga's lip twitched above his gritting teeth, and Inuyasha just got more pissed off.

"What happened to Kagome, mutt? I smell her blood all over the place. Did you let her get KILLED!"

"What makes you think I did that!"

"Her blood is everywhere! I'd take an idiot not to smell it! Oh, I forgot you stupid mutt!"

"Shut the hell up Kouga!"

"How could you let MY Kagome die! She was MY woman! I should-"

"She wasn't your damn woman!"

"Shut-up dogface, I'm going to kill you for what you let happen!"

"What, you think I WANTED this to happen? How stupid are you?"

"Not nearly as stupid as you are muttface!"

Inuyasha unsheathed the Testsaiga, and Kouga charged at him with great force- considering the jewel shards embedded in his shins. He threw up the blade in order to block the kick that was threatening to rearrange his face. _(NO! His perfect face!) _He slid back but remained grounded, Kouga jumped down and Inuyasha came after him with his sword. He held back the over-sized sword and they continued their argument.

"You stupid, stupid, STUPID MUTT!"

"You're one to talk! Going around claiming Kagome is YOUR woman when she clearly has NO FEELINGS FOR YOU WHATSOEVER!"

"How do you know! I love her more than she could EVER love someone else!"

"I just know, alright! It's not like she actually AGREED to be your woman!"

"Why wouldn't she! I'm a powerful FULL DEMON! Unlike you, you lousy mutt, I'd protect her from danger!"

"You don't think I tried to save her! You think I WANTED her to die! Yeah Kouga, I planed this from the beginning!"

"I don't care! All I know is my woman is DEAD!"

"SHE. ISN'T. YOUR. DAMN. WOMAN!" _(Rrrr… Haha)_

"Well she sure as hell wasn't YOURS muttface!"

"Well I-" He stopped; pulled back all his force and put the Testsaiga back in the scabbard. The arms that were weak from battle crossed over his chest, and he smirked at the idiot. "If you only knew… She is wolf. She told me herself. That's why she waited for me before she died. It's why she's still waiting for me. She never loved you Kouga… but Ayame does."

"What the, Kagome? Ayame? You stupid mutt." Kouga's rambling got too incomprehensible after that. Inuyasha walked away with the wind in his hair, looking up towards the sky. He loved Kagome and she loved him back. But Kouga… He loved Kagome but she was too nice and considerate to break his heart. She loved Inuyasha… not Kouga; and Inuyasha was the only one who would be able to tell him. He couldn't tell him though; he thought she liked Kouga, when in reality she liked him. The hanyou with no money, home or life in general; over Kouga: The powerful youkai with a title, and a home. Why did she love him though? _(Oooooooohhhhh! Such a dumb question! Who wouldn't love a face like that!) _Kagome didn't even know why, but she did… and that was the only thing that mattered.

On he way back to the village his ears and nose perked up again; and the familiar growl echoed outwards. He muttered one single word before jumping off to the annoyance. Would the person he would rather kill himself than ask a favor from be the one to solve everything?

"Sesshomaru…"

--

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I had no idea where to go after this and this one was filled with WAY to much emotion. So there you have it! Oh, don't worry, Kouga's coming back; but not for long. I'm gonna bring him back in the end. (Most likely the very last chapter) So I just hop you all liked this chapter!**

**Ja!**

**-Yura**


	6. The Bleeding of His Heart

**Verzicht: Wer weiß wirklich? Möglicherweise ist dieser rote Kasten unter dem Weihnachtsbaum... Ich KANN Nicht WARTEN!**

**This chapter won't have NEAR as much yelling in it cause, well… Fluffy only shows the following emotions:**

**Nothing (Duh), Pissed off (Not for very long though), and occasionally surprised.**

**Anywayz, here's the second to the last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it! **

**--**

The now frosty breeze swirled in the air around the village. A new presence has risen. First the stubby green man with a staff three times taller than he was staggered out of the bushes. His eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, and his tiny hands enclosed tightly around the bottom of the staff, the strange staff with the head of an old man with a long grey beard on one side and the head of a woman with long raven hair on the other. A small brown hat atop his bald olive head, and his brown kimono that was dirty from being stepped on recently.

The next visitor was a young girl, about 9, came running after the toad-man. Her long black tresses falling behind her waist and parts of it tied up in a small ponytail on the side of her head. She wore no shoes but had a very nice orange and white kimono with a green sash around her tiny waist.

"Master Jaken! Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

The toad shook his head and continued walking through the village, looking for something. The girl called him again,

"Quiet Rin! I'm looking or me' Lord now! Can't ye see it!"

She gave a silent apology and curtsied with grace.

The toad let out a huff and walked on proudly, the girl following.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" They called out simultaneously, "Where are you my Lord! Please return to us!"

--

Little did his searchers know, he was off to find his younger brother. The scent of blood filled the air, almost gagging any being with a sharp nose. But if it was sharp enough, the intoxicating blood smelled sweet almost, the smell of a beautiful woman dieing with a full heart. He could only hope his brother was to blame for this, all he wanted of his brother was to live in his shadow. Be looked up to by him, but no. His brother's human side refused to look up to his brother, his elder brother that hated everyone like him and his mother, the biggest insult to give anyone. And he wanted him to look up to him? However weird that sounded it was true.

His long, platinum tresses billowed in the breeze behind him, and his cold bright yellow eyes searched the woods around him for the familiar red flash. His formal white kimono with a red flower-print on the trimmings showed out differently than the woods, a black shoulder armor plate and purple and yellow sash danced in the breeze. His long white, fluffy… thing coiled up and loosened in the chilling air.

Soon the younger demon came swooping out of the woods, his voice was tired with fighting so much that day.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? I don't have time for you!"

The elder dog demon's voice was emotionless and monotonous; he held not even the lightest glint of emotion. "What happened here little brother? Did a demon slay the village? Or…"

Inuyasha put one hand on his sword, "What are you aiming at, Sesshomaru?"

"How many died?"

Inuyasha's look turned to shock, "Uh, one."

"Is that all? An awful amount of blood for just one victim."

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Where's your wench brother? Is she the woman that died?"

Now Inuyasha's look went from abhorrence then to sullen and withdrawn slightly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this, and the other one did as well, when Inuyasha took his hand from his sword, looked at the ground and walked away from him.

"Brother!"

Inuyasha barely turned around, "What?" He spat.

"She died, right? Your look explains it. You were in love with this woman, correct?"

Inuyasha spun around and looked utterly pissed, "What do you think! I'm walking around like this for nothing! It's not my fault, okay! I don't want this to be happening, but it is! So just leave me the hell alone!"

Now he jumped off in the trees to be alone… the way he's wanted to be for a long time since this happened. His heart that had healed over the months of being with Kagome was bleeding again. They were sliced open by the blade of death, and were bleeding the dark red ooze that claimed her life. He was starting to think all over again: 'Was he not worthy enough to love?' _(Yura: DUH! Who doesn't know the answer to that!)_

This thought intrigued Sesshomaru; he knew that unless this girl was with him he'd never get a good fight out of his little brother. She was his will to fight and if he didn't have her to protect he had no reason to live. He'd give it all up in a second just to be by her side again ASAP. But what if…?

No. Why would he even consider doing something… NICE… for him? In the end it WOULD give him a better chance of winning and deserving the Testsaiga.

The scent of the girls blood was fresh enough… she must have died sometime last night. So he could still… Wait, what was he thinking? This wouldn't blow over well. He could try to do it without anyone catching him…. No. That was too risky. Inuyasha would certainly catch him; he had to do something to get his prize. But how would he do it so that no one knew it was him? Everyone would know it was him, but he would have to have an excuse.

It was the only way.

--

**Ok! This one wasn't that bad was it? Anywayz I needed to do this so I hope you all enjoy this story! It's almost finished! Just one more chapter to go!**

**Au revoir, Au revoir. La séparation est tant de douleur douce...**

**-Yura**


	7. Loved and Lost

**Disclaimer: Christmas is coming! And I've got a big red box under the tree… hehehe….**

**Ah! The final chapter! I'm sorry for ending it but I must, in order to post my new story! (There will be a preview at the bottom) So enjoy the end to this tragic tale!**

**--**

He waited till dark, a smart thing to do; Inuyasha was already fast asleep in a tree beside the hut by the time he got there. The moon's rays shimmered down onto the clearing, and bounced off all the details of the scene. The small hut was unoccupied, except by a corpse that is. He had to do it quick because they were planning a burial tomorrow. He slowly crept out of the darkness, swooped into the hut without a sound, and found her; her lying, dead, her face a chalky white, and her lips blue from cold, some drops of dried blood on her blue lips.

Her long raven tresses were spilled out onto the wooden flooring, and she had a look of relief upon her features. The long black waves of her eyelashes swept down from her closed bronze orbs, and all her muscles were relaxed. He walked over to her, knelt down and studied the corpse. As he stood, he grasped the Tensaiga, pulled it out of its sheath, and waited for the demons of hell to make their appearance. **_(I couldn't think of anything else to call them, so if you know what they're really called then tell me!)_**

After a few moments, the small green gremlin apparitions materialized around Kagome in his sight. With one swing of his blade, the minions dissolved into the air, and Kagome's long eyelashes batted. The chocolate orbs glanced up at the demon lord that just revived her, and she spoke a slight "Huh?"

"S-Sesshomaru?" She spoke weakly, as she sat up, rubbing her head. Some traces of color coming back o her face. "What are you doing here? Aren't I dead?"

He put his sword back into the sheath and spoke quietly to avoid detection. "I did this not for you, but for my benefit only. If you are not there, my little brother would never put up a good enough fight for my standards. Therefore, you are to be alive as long as I can still take the Testsaiga from my younger brother."

"But, you brought me back to life… How am I supposed to explain this?" **_Don't worry Kags! Just say: "Oh, I just felt like coming back! I wasn't really all that dead!"_**

"Say you don't know. Seeing blue or some strange color of that sort will confuse them. Tell them I did it and you can expect to be back in hell again."

Her face flushed slightly, all the colors regained their positions on her small face. "Thank You Sesshomaru. I didn't think… I mean, that you never…"

"I don't have the time to hear your gratitude. I have to leave, now."

He turned hesitantly to leave, and he heard her whisper another "Thank you" before he silently whisked away into the moonlight. Kagome smiled a half smile- half smirk and lied back down on her pillow. _Rest is what I need… Inuyasha and the others can wait until morning…_

_--_

It happened again that morning. Kouga swooped in and started yelling at Inuyasha. The others were watching as the fight took place. Not weapons, just mouths.

"STUPID MUTT!"

"LOUSY WOLF!"

"Ya, think they know what they're fighting about anymore?"

"I have no idea what they're fighting about."

"MUTTFACE!"

"Aye. At least their language is good."

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"I think you spoke too quickly Lady Kaede."

"If only Kagome could come break this up!"

"She was the only thing that kept these two from killing each other."

"When Kagome doesn't break it up… they fight forever! Then they start fighting all over again!"

"GET BENT, DOGFACE!"

"This is going nowhere."

"But we can't do anything about it, Miroku."

"I know," He wrapped his arm around his fiancé, "If only Kagome was here." He stated, shaking his head lightly, Sango holding back tears.

Sesshomaru was standing in the background silently, a small smirk faintly showing on his face. Just keep waiting…

**In the hut-**

The yelling was sluggishly made its way to Kagome's ears. With all her color and warmth returned to her, the mocha eyes fluttered open and she sat up in almost-shock. "Was it a dream? Am I dead? Alive? Dead but now alive?"

Just then she heard the subject of the yelling. She quietly stood up and sneaked to the doorway. With one quick glance, and a few moments of listening, she was tempted to jump out and embrace them both.

Kouga had a look of pure and utter abhorrence on his face, and he was growling constantly. "You IDIOT! How could you let this happen?"

Inuyasha had a face not-so-wicked, and his normally bright and shining tawny orbs were glazed over with grief and sorrow. Not what you would expect to see in someone in his place at the moment. "Shut-up, wolf, it's not like I didn't TRY to save her!"

"I doubt that! She freed you from that goddamn tree and what does she get for it!"

Now Inuyasha's face fell, and he looked to the ground, growling, lost in thought.

"She saved you and you couldn't even manage to save her?" It was apparent in his voice that he was on the verge of tears. "How is that considered love!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kouga!" He shrieked, glaring upwards at the wolf. A single tear slipped down his smooth cheek, making the others stare in both fear and confusion. Even Sesshomaru's look turned to shock. "You just… don't understand… It's not like that…" He sighed heavily. Both from frustration and relief from letting his emotions show for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"M-mutt…? Y-you're…"

His hands balled into fists and he growled faintly. Kouga stopped when Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, making him look up curiously at the monk.

"In the famous phrase, 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.'" **_I know that phrase wasn't famous back then, but I had to put it! Watch…_**

She felt the urge… the urge to go but… what if he didn't think it was really her? He would catch her scent wouldn't he? She couldn't take it anymore. She had to say SOMETHING. She slowly raised the curtain…

"But what if you loved, but never lost?" She stated quietly, suppressing the embrace and desire to be in his arms again. All eyes were on her. Everyone save Sesshomaru was staring at her in disbelief. Was it really her? Her who died two nights ago?

Inuyasha was the first one to speak, once regaining the ability. "K-Kagome, is it really you…?" He somewhat didn't want to hear the answer, but if he knew she was there somewhere, that was enough.

She nodded and smiled whole-heartedly; getting some small squeals and hurried sighs escape the others. "It's me. I'm alive. Don't ask me how, but I am. And that's what matters."

He gradually walked towards her, taking in every bit of her sweet sugary scent like his life depended on it. She walked to him as well, but not a hesitantly. When they were a foot apart, she smiled lovingly at him. "I'm here, Inuyasha." It came out just louder than a whisper, but those words meant everything, and the soothing tone was consoling.

Her scent was intoxicating; it made him urge to pull her closer to him, making him want to hold onto her forever. Kouga was watching this entire scene with a sullen stare, he lost.

"Kagome… I-" He discontinued his sentence when he felt her arms snake around his neck and pull him into a tight embrace. He enveloped his arms around her and rested them on her waist, with his wrists crossing each other on the small of her back. She nestled into the crook of his neck and didn't even notice the onlookers, watching intently to see what they would do next. "I'm sorry," He started. "I couldn't protect you from this."

"'Sal'right," she removed her head from his shoulder and looked into the amber eyes that were draining out the sullen misery and replacing it with purity. "You know as well as I do that no one could protect me from this. But I'm okay now, and I still love you."

She smiled a smile that would send Nicholas Sparks running for cover. **_(See author's notes)_** She leaned up and captured his lips in hers, though it was only brief, it had more feeling in it than their previous kiss. When they pulled apart, they gazed into the eyes opposite them; although the moment was ruined by a huff and "I've got another!" by Kouga. Sesshomaru had also chosen to leave. He hurriedly leaped away in a whirlwind as always, to escape the odd and embarrassing situation. Inuyasha and Kagome were left in one another's arms; Inuyasha laughed lightly at the idiot wolf and turned to Kagome, who was gazing at him with affectionate mocha eyes.

"We missed you."

"I missed you too."

A small scream echoed through the clearing and Kagome almost jumped out of Inuyasha's arms, almost. Sango was left standing with Shippou on her shoulder and Miroku backing away, looking completely innocent.

"We can't take it anymore!" She ran over to Kagome, pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and tightly hugged Kagome; Shippou jumped into her arms shortly after, and snuggled comfortably into her warm hold. "Thank Kami-Sama you're alive!" Sango was crying liquid shards of joy by the time Miroku came to console her.

"I missed you so much Kagome!" The fox kit squealed, happy to have his 'mother' back with him again.

She laughed at his excitement, "I missed you too, Shippou. I promise I'll never leave you again." She set Shippou on the ground with Kirara and found herself trapped within two strong arms. "Common…." She complained, trying to, playfully, wriggle her way out. But she had no avail, as she was only brought in closer to him. She giggled mischievously and whined in a three-year-old tone. "Lemme go!" He laughed a 'You-have-GOT-to-be-joking-why-would-I-even-consider-it' laugh.

She reached up with her soft hands to the top of his head and commenced rubbing and tweaking his ears. He sent her a questioning gaze but decided to just let her do it. It didn't feel all THAT bad…

Her facial expression changed from enjoyment to where her lips moved to one side of her face and her eyes narrowed. **_(Does that sound right?)_** "Aw, it didn't work!" She shrugged and cuddled into his chest. The others having moments of their own and Shippou and Kirara sitting patiently for the lovebirds to get it over with. Just like when she died, she mumbled into his haroi:

"Now I will always be with you."

"I'll always protect you… from everything."

"I know, Inuyasha. I know."

**Fin**

--

**That was… so…. beautiful… Not really. FLUFF OVERLOAD! Haha, well I couldn't help it. I mean, it was a sweet reunion! Can you really blame me? (Nicholas Sparks is a famous romance novelist) Anywayz, that puts an end to my story! Here's a preview to my next like I promised!**

_**Duty or Love? Torn Between Brothers** (This isn't the first chapter, or the first words, just a little piece)_

"_How do you know he's not a nice person?" Kagome asked; her voice full of curiosity._

"_I've know the jerk my whole life. You think I would know." Inuyasha huffed again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, the lazy jerk will turn you into his personal slave if you're not too careful." He laughed at his own joke, but after seeing the look on the girl's face, he stopped. _

"_It doesn't matter to me... as long as my brother gets that operation. Then I can be happy." She spoke quietly and hesitantly. _

"_But how can you be happy when you've got a bastard for a boyfriend?"_

"_I'll find a way. How am I to trust you, anyway? I've barely even met the guy!"_

"_Really? But you've been going out for a week."_

"_Souta needs someone… and I can't be hanging out with a guy forever… even if I claim him as my love." She strained that last word, like it was hard for her to say._

"_But he's not your love, is he?"_

_She just shook her head lightly._

**There ya go peoples! I hope you'll check it out! Peace, Sayonara, Ja, Ja-ne, see ya, later, and bi!**

**-Yura**


	8. NewsFlash!

**Hi all! This is not a chapter mostly, but it is like a… newsflash… if you will.**

**ATTENTION!**

**I have posted Inuyasha's Death! **

**Also, Tenshi (DestinyofInsanity) Will be writing Sango and Miroku's so don't worry about that! **

**I, however, am working on a thing filled with suicide fics! It's my new passion at the moment! I will be working on my other stories, but this is just fresh on my mind. I wonder… should I write Shippou's death? That would mean Tenshi would have to write Kirara's… hmmm….**

**Like I said, I'm working really hard trying to get my chapters long again and to get my other crap outta my head so I can write better! Don't worry about things too much, not like you care, I really don't expect you to anyways, and it's my problems. I'm just gonna have to deal with my own problems on my own time!**

**Inuyasha's Death is posted! **

**Sango and Miroku's coming soon! (Multi-Plex…?)**

**Shippou and Kirara's…? Maybe…?**

**Ja-ne! And domo arigato gozaimasu for reading!**

**-Yura-Chan**

**(Gomen ne about short chapies! Gomen nasai?)**


End file.
